


With The Storm

by TheElementalist



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Cuteness overload, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, I might have an actual love affair with storms okay?, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, RAINSTORMS, Rain, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElementalist/pseuds/TheElementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother used to love the rain, I remember her and dad sitting on the porch every night there was a storm that would pass through and he was off of work. They’d sit there for however long the storm lasted, or until one of them fell asleep and just take it all in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story stems from my love of rain, seriously it's probably a hazard. I'm 20 stories in the sky on a bunk bed right now and I can feel my building shaking/swaying with the wind from the storm that's absolutely pouring from the sky right now and I find it absolutely glorious. I wish it could rain everyday. Also, my love of storms is passed down from my dad, who lives 8 hours away from me right now (whee college life), usually him and I sit outside and watch the rain while my younger siblings glue themselves to the electronics. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, any mistakes are mine seeing as how it is 2am right now xD
> 
> On another note, **I have not quit Beware the Red Hood.** I'm working on it, I've got the whole story outlined, I just haven't been able to write it as much as I would like too. So don't worry about that, seriously, I'm not giving up on that story any time soon.

Derek wasn’t exactly sure what it was that woke it up from his sleep. Blinking he turned his head already aware of the absence of body heat from the other side of the bed, and skimming his fingers over the cold sheets only confirmed that the other person hadn’t been there for a while. A crack of lightning and a roll of thunder was what finally pushed him out of bed and into the dark halls of his loft, the sound shaking the doors and making the heartbeat that was downstairs jump and run just a little faster.

The silhouette of the boy that had grown into a man before his eyes was outlined starkly as another bolt of lightning came down, the rain pelleting down rhythmically on the large glass window. Derek should’ve known that the younger man wouldn’t have been able to stay in bed with the storm raging on, he never did when the weather was acting like this, when the rain was falling down so quickly that nothing could be seen but for a few inches outside. The figure didn’t move but for a tilting of his head to acknowledge that he was aware of Dereks presence as he came down the stairs, his eyes glued to the window and the rain falling outside. Walking quickly on the chilled floors Derek came up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder, smiling as he felt the other's hands come up to clasp his, not moving them, just seeking the available comfort offered.

It was silent for a few more moments, the rain being interrupted by the crack of lightning and the roll of thunder, their breathing syncing up as the silence of the loft filled up with peace when Stiles finally spoke up. “My mother used to love the rain, I remember her and dad sitting on the porch every night there was a storm that would pass through and he was off of work. They’d sit there for however long the storm lasted, or until one of them fell asleep and just take it all in. It's something that my dad stopped doing when she died, and it felt like I lost her all over again every time a storm came through, because he would drink, and I would sit on the floor of my room and just watch the sky.” 

Idly Stiles ran his hands across the arms Derek wrapped around his stomach before twisting his head to the side and rubbing his nose against Dereks cheek. “She always said that I got my love of storms through her, and that the rain was my first love because it was the only thing that would calm me down as a baby. I miss her, on nights like this. I can remember smelling the ozone of the rain and the wind through the front door that had been left open one night as she and dad sat on the stairs together. I was little, and supposed to be asleep but I had heard the thunder and wanted to go see if mom had heard it and I saw them both out there on the porch, just watching the lightning. The house was creaking from the wind and I just stood there watching them watch the storm, and I’m so glad that I haven’t lost that memory, because it means so much to me.”

Derek turned his head and kissed Stiles lightly, thinking about his own family in a way that hadn’t hurt for months. “My mom hated the thunder, she could never sleep through it, I guess that was because our hearing is so sensitive, but she loved standing outside in the rain. It was always amusing because she’d come into the house soaking wet and freezing and then she’d try to go sit in my father's lap, like she wasn’t wet. Sometimes he’d let her, but most of the time it was a race to see who could get to the bathroom faster, him before he got wet and her before he was able to lock the doors till she was dry again. He never really won unless she wanted him too, running away only makes a werewolf want to chase you more.” Squeezing Stiles around the waist as the boy chuckled, knowing all too well of what happens when you ran from a wolf.

Both men jumped at the loud crack of lightning and the even louder boom of thunder that sounded right outside of the window they were standing in front of. They’d been so caught up in one another that they’d forgotten why they were there in the first place, and Derek gave Stiles another light kiss before pulling away, grabbing the others hands and tugging lightly. “Come back to bed Stiles, I’ve got a window there if you want to watch the rain some more, but I want to lay in bed for a while more.”

Stiles sighed and glanced out of the window one last time before following Derek up the unlit stairs and back into the bedroom, smiling a bit when the wolf picked him up and rolled right into spooning him. He looked up at the window that was in Derek room and yelped as the bigger man wove his legs and arms around him but didn’t actually care enough to dislodge the man. “Your feet are cold Derek!”

“Yeah, well, that’s what you get for me having to get out of bed and go find you this late at night.” Derek shoved his nose into the corner of Stiles’ shoulder and neck and breathed in the scent that was always curled upnthere. “Just watch the rain or go to bed, but we’re both not moving till it’s light outside and the pack is in the other room yelling at us like they do every weekend.”

Smiling at the man who he gave his heart to, Stiles twisted his head around and gave Derek a kiss before looking forward again to the window that kept out the rain. A squeeze of the fingers that had woven between his was all that he needed before his eyes closed, still thinking of his parents sitting outside of his childhood house as the rain from the storm outside raged on, the thunder rolling into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> *~*Comments and Kudos are love*~*


End file.
